NeverandForever3
by gleeilove
Summary: Britanna FanFiction. Brittany and Santana love each other, but as a couple they have a few ups and downs in life. I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT BUT I CAN'T WAIT! PLEASE READ!
1. Britanna

**NeverandForever**

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys I love glee so much! I really hope you like this Fanfic, its the first Britanna one I've ever written. I know in Glee Britanna haven't properly done what is below but I am rating this M and you know... ****anyway i'm me so i'm bound to put stuff like that in.**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>"San, stop."I said, mid-sex session.<p>

"What is it Britt? You tired or...you want it harder?" Santana said all sexy-like.

"You when we...when we do this...when we..."

"Fuck? Have sex? Make-out? Bang each other up silly? I don't mind what you want to call it to be honest." Santana said.

"Don't talk naughtily San!" I said.

"Anyway, carry on." Santana said eagerly.

"Um...well...recently...I just need you to know...like...well, the thing is. OK, I'm just gonna tell you. Whenever I get exited or... or it think about you of...s-e-x, a little orange thing comes out my butt with a smiley face on it." I admitted to Santana.

"Ok...right, anyway come here babes." Santana said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Sannie why does your tongue taste so good?" I asked. It tasted like caramel and pen ink...

Santana started to lick the inside of my mouth so I licked back. That taste was coming, and so was the excitement. I wanted to climb in her pants and rub our little bums together!

"San, I'm going down under." I told her. That was our code phrase for "I'm gonna lick your fanny so much it'll drip with saliva."

Santana started groaning and I started giggling. Eventually we were both completely naked, tangled up in each other, bodies pressed hard against each other, both wanting more.

"Brittany, I swear you never used to be this hot in bed. I could seriously go on fucking you for the rest of my life without a single complaint. You is sexy girrrllllllll." Santana told me.

"Not as sexy as you Sannie, you could make anyone wanna make babies with you. One day we should have s-e-x in a wardrobe.I dreamed we did once. You're good in wardrobes you know." I said.

" Now you're turning me on. Come here titilicous!" Santana said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means- WOAH BRITT!" Santana exclaimed.


	2. Our little secret

**NeverandForever**

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys I love glee so much! I really hope you like this Fanfic, its the first Britanna one I've ever written. I know in Glee Britanna haven't properly done what is below but I am rating this M and you know... ****anyway i'm me so i'm bound to put stuff like that in.**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>"San, stop."I said, mid-sex session.<p>

"What is it Britt? You tired or...you want it harder?" Santana said all sexy-like.

"You when we...when we do this...when we..."

"Fuck? Have sex? Make-out? Bang each other up silly? I don't mind what you want to call it to be honest." Santana said.

"Don't talk naughtily San!" I said.

"Anyway, carry on." Santana said eagerly.

"Um...well...recently...I just need you to know...like...well, the thing is. OK, I'm just gonna tell you. Whenever I get exited or... or it think about you of...s-e-x, a little orange thing comes out my butt with a smiley face on it." I admitted to Santana.

"Ok...right, anyway come here babes." Santana said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Sannie why does your tongue taste so good?" I asked. It tasted like caramel and pen ink...

Santana started to lick the inside of my mouth so I licked back. That taste was coming, and so was the excitement. I wanted to climb in her pants and rub our little bums together!

"San, I'm going down under." I told her. That was our code phrase for "I'm gonna lick your fanny so much it'll drip with saliva."

Santana started groaning and I started giggling. Eventually we were both completely naked, tangled up in each other, bodies pressed hard against each other, both wanting more.

"Brittany, I swear you never used to be this hot in bed. I could seriously go on fucking you for the rest of my life without a single complaint. You is sexy girrrllllllll." Santana told me.

"Not as sexy as you Sannie, you could make anyone wanna make babies with you. One day we should have s-e-x in a wardrobe.I dreamed we did once. You're good in wardrobes you know." I said.

" Now you're turning me on. Come here titilicous!" Santana said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means- WOAH BRITT!" Santana exclaimed.


End file.
